Eyes
by Violet Hyena
Summary: Kuwabara Is always thinking about those eyes...


Haha, whoops, I've had this lying around and forgot to post it. Kuwabara's romantic side comes to light.

* * *

><p>Fun fact about Kazuma Kuwabara, the eyes were one of the first things he looked for in a person; it was probably why he got into so many fights when he was younger. He'd always look other men in the eye, which he knew now from a couple books about body language that it was also a way to challenge people. And when he first met Yusuke, that was the first thing he noticed; Yusuke had the most captivating eyes.<p>

Of all the things Kuwabara loved about Yusuke, his favorite part of him was his eyes. He could stare forever into them and never get tired of their expressions. He could write a thousand poems about them. In fact, he'd already written 5 since he started dating the punk. He had about 20 others that were broken, incomplete and otherwise cliche to look back on from their street fights. They were buried in his closet where they would never see the light of day, but they existed. He'd never so much as thought about writing one for Yukina. Her purity was out in plain sight. It was constant, never changing. But Yusuke's eyes... they could be everything.

Yusuke's eyes could be so intense that they made men and demons quake in their shoes. Thugs that thought they were tough and heard Yusuke's reputation always thought they could take him on. But once they saw the intense power and fierceness of a wild dog, they would smartly back away before even uttering a word.

Not Kazuma Kuwabara though. He remembered that moment quiet well. He remembered seeing the punk, remembering the rumor that he was unbeaten and then calling his name to challenge Yusuke for the first time. Yusuke turned to face him, his cool posture and greased back hair gave off the air of just another street punk with too much pride, but not his eyes. His eyes weren't that of a spineless kid skipping school. Large brown eyes were intense and hard, he'd been ready for a fight the moment Kuwabara had called his name. Then Kuwabara remembered the millisecond moment where Yusuke's eyes dilated when they landed on Kuwabara, as if there was a spark of interest before they hardened once more. At first he couldn't think about it because he was picking a fight, and then he couldn't think of it for the rest of the day because he had a concussion and 2 broken ribs. But the next day he couldn't get the thought of those eyes out of his head. He wasn't even sure what he saw that captivated him, but they were stuck in his mind and he would always try to catch Yusuke's eyes when they fought, and Yusuke always met him with a cocky or frustrated stare right back. Though the first look always stuck in his mind. He'd never seen eyes that hard and yet so deep.

Of course Kuwabara didn't know how deeply he was drawn to those eyes, not even after 156 losses to the man did it dampened his want to keep seeing him and fighting him. To be recognized in those eyes gave him a thrill beyond euphoria, even if his body was limp like jelly and hurt like hell. That was a time when he hadn't quite grasped that feeling and what it meant. Now he could look back and say yeah, he had fallen for Yusuke with the first look of his eyes. He just hadn't realized it. Not even when the idiot went and got himself killed... the first time.

Then the first time when he saw Yusuke back from the dead, he got to see a new expression on the punk. It wasn't just Yusuke's new friendly attitude and willingness to save Eikichi that had changed. It was the new life that sparked in his eye. It was like a door had opened a crack and he was able to see the equal street humor along with the thrill of the fight that had always mixed so well in Yusuke. Yusuke again recognized him, but in a different way than before. It was the first light of kindness that created a brand new interest in Yusuke. Friendship.

And from then on there was a flood gate of looks that he got to experience as he was at Yusuke's side. They were always fast and intense. Laughter and anger were of course the most common twinkles and sparks in his eye that he grew used to. Then there were the more captivation emotions like determination, joy, worry, confusion and even fear. The fear Kuwabara was guilty of causing at least twice, if not more. The first time was at Yusuke's expense after returning from Maze Castle. Scaring Yusuke with the unknown of Keiko and Botan's survival was priceless. Especially when Kurama was in on it. He'd seen Yusuke's eyes, wide, open, and filled with emotion. They captivated him for many seconds before he couldn't withhold the laughter anymore. The second time he was not so proud of because it was the time he sacrificed himself in the Dark Tournament. He had to look Yusuke in the eye to say what were going to be his final words. The broken, defeated look was never what he wanted to see in those eyes. Desperation, despair, and even heartbreak, all flooding his eyes in a mere 12 seconds that Kuwabara had to look at him before the pain made his body collapse. He didn't want to die seeing those eyes that torn up over him, but luckily he didn't die. He was just in a serious amount of pain at the time.

Another set of eyes he never wanted to see again was the pair that was accepting death just before Sensui killed him. The trust in them as even more painful because those eyes said that he knew that they would get stronger, to defeat that bastard that killed him. He hoped to never see a look like that again. He was enjoying the peace and domestic school life too much.

Kuwabara currently was tapping his pencil eraser on his desk at home. His homework was put on hold for he was currently writing his 6th poem, contributed again to Yusuke's eyes. He had even sketched one of his lover's eyes at the top of the paper; the eye of a wild and playful demon.

Kuwabara smiled faintly. Now Yusuke's eyes changed color, from brown to red, and Kuwabara was starting to use it to measure Yusuke's level of 'being pissed off for real'. That was the most common reason they held long periods of eye contact, arguing heatedly. Kuwabara had to admit, he'd only intentionally started about 7 fights just to get an rise out of Yusuke since they started going out. He still loved those intense stares, even if it took the rest of the day for Yusuke to talk to him again. Fiery passion that flared up in the heat of anger...

Kuwabara jotted that last line down, grinning to himself, just before he was interrupted as the door opened and the owner of the eyes walked in. Kuwabara jumped and tried to cover the poem with his math, but Yusuke caught the action. Shizuru had told Yusuke to make sure Kuwabara studying while she was grocery shopping.

"Uh oh, someone's not doing what their supposed to." Yusuke grinned teasingly and went over to him, putting both hands on one of Kuwabara's shoulders and leaning over him, seeing what he was up to.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it." Kuwabara rushed and opened his math book. Yusuke leaned over and pulled the paper swiftly from under the math book and Kuwabara's knee jerk reaction was to grab for it. Yusuke was too fast for him though and jumped away from the grabbing hand.

"What's this?" Yusuke laughed, glancing at it quickly, "You writing a song or something?"

"Or something..." Kuwabara said awkwardly as he turned in his seat. He was a little torn whether to stop Yusuke or not, but he couldn't think of any better way for Yusuke to find out what he thought about him. Yusuke's eyes flickered back and forth, reading the lines that Kuwabara had jotted down sloppily, his grin fading near the middle and then at the end Yusuke's eyes narrowed, which was not the reaction Kuwabara was looking for. Why did he see look of accusation in his favorite eyes?

"And just whose eyes are these supposed to be" Yusuke demanded and Kuwabara gaped at him and then gave Yusuke a glare. How could Yusuke think he was writing about someone else?

"They're yours, you idiot" Kuwabara said and Yusuke was taken back a bit, as though not expecting himself to be the muse of the poem.

"What? My eyes aren't anything like this. They're just fucking eyes." Yusuke protested. Kuwabara sighed and stood, taking his lover's hands in his, the paper crumpling between their fingers, and locked their eyes in a meaningful gaze. Yusuke's eyes were wide and his pupils shrunk with uncertainty.

"Your eyes" Kuwabara said softly, feeling his dam of deep romantic feelings starting to crack and leek. He wouldn't hold out back for a moment like this. His heart was swelled with the need to express himself, "are the most breath taking orbs of passion that I've ever seen. Since the first time I saw you, they've always been on my mind. Because when ever I look into them I feel your strength, your determination, kindness, joy and your fears. I feel as though I see the very essence of you, your soul, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Yusuke's face lit up faster and brighter than a light bulb. He was absolutely floored. His eyes blinked and he looked away, blinking furiously; water in his eyes surprised them both. Yusuke pulled an arm away to scrub his eyes with his sleeve.

"D-damn it, I got something in my eye..." Yusuke muttered. Kuwabara smiled softly and tugged away the arm. Full dilated pupils looked back up at him, still wet from the unexpected words. Kuwabara leaned down, kissing Yusuke's soft lips. Yusuke kissed back slowly, eyelids drooping before closing completely for the serene kiss. Kuwabara's arms encircled his lean partner and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yusuke let out a soft moan and his fingers curled up in Kuwabara's hair. The poem dropped to the ground, forgotten by the lip locked pair. The kiss deepened and Yusuke's hands started siding down, over Kuwabara's broad chest, enjoying the thick muscle under the shirt.

Yusuke then pushed away and Kuwabara blinked, not sure why the heated kiss had been stopped. Yusuke walked away, then circled back a few steps, his face still red, but his eyes more focused.

"I'm not... turned on by that crap or anything." Yusuke said finally, "It's just, we haven't done it for a while..." Kuwabara blinked.

"We did it this morning..." He mumbled.

"It was a while!" Yusuke insisted and Kuwabara could see from knowing Yusuke for so long, he DID like it, he was just embarrassed because it really touched him emotionally. Kuwabara really hated the wall of pride Yusuke had some times, but then again, he didn't know Yusuke to be any other way.

"So... you want to have sex for the sake of sex and not for me saying what I did before?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke nodded.

"You got it." He said and stripped off his shirt before going back to where Kuwabara stood, wrapping his arms around his neck and resuming running a hand down Kuwabara's chest. His eyes looked up at Kuwabara and he saw that Yusuke was happy; blissfully so. Kuwabara smiled at his lover and leaned down, kissing Yusuke again.

"You're weird." Kuwabara murmured and Yusuke chuckled.

"But ya love me, right?" He asked and got another kiss.

"Always." Kuwabara told him and their lips met again. They moved to the bed and Yusuke stole Kuwabara's shirt as he plopped down upon it, tossing it somewhere behind him with a grin. Kuwabara knelt over the other man and Yusuke pulled him down on top of him, doing nothing less than devouring his mate's mouth in a heated kiss.

Needless to say, Kuwabara did not get to finish his math homework.

* * *

><p>Happy New Years everybody! If you liked this, blow a noise maker for me!<p> 


End file.
